militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Archibald H. Gillespie
| death_date = | placeofburial = | birth_place = New York City | death_place = San Francisco, California | allegiance = | branch = United States Marine Corps | serviceyears = 1832- 1854 | rank = Major | unit = | commands = | battles = Mexican-American War }} Major Archibald H. Gillespie (14 August 1810 – 16 August 1873) was an officer in the United States Marine Corps during the Mexican-American War. Born in New York City, Gillespie was commissioned in the Marine Corps in 1832. He commanded the Marine Guard on board the [[USS Fairfield (1828)|USS Fairfield]], [[USS Vincennes (1826)|USS Vincennes]], [[USS North Carolina (1820)|USS North Carolina]], and [[USS Brandywine (1825)|USS Brandywine]]. In 1846, Lt. Gillespie was sent by President James Polk with secret messages to the U.S. Consul Thomas O. Larkin in Monterey, California, Commodore John D. Sloat commanding the Pacific Squadron and John C. Frémont. Traveling across Mexico, he caught a ship to California where he delivered his messages to Thomas Larkin and Sloat. Finding that Fremont was on his way to Oregon he borrowed a horse and hurried north where he caught up with him near the Oregon border. After delivering his messages, Gillespie turned around and headed back to California where he helped Fremont take over the Bear Flag revolt of 14 June 1846 in California. He joined the Fremont volunteers in the California Battalion as its second in command after it was formed under Commodore Robert F. Stockton on July 18, 1846. Gillespie accompanied Fremont and Stockton to San Diego on board the [[USS Cyane (1837)|USS Cyane]] where he participated in the peaceful occupation of San Diego and Los Angeles. Captain Gillespie, Fremont's second in command of the California Battalion, was left with from 30 to 40 men to occupy Los Angeles after it had surrendered to Fremont and Stockton's men on 13 August 1846. Fremont was sent back north to recruit more men and Stockton, with his Marines and blue coats returned to their ships of the Pacific Squadron. In Los Angeles, the largest city in California with about 3,000 residents, things might have remained peaceful, except that Capt. Gillespie placed the town under martial law, greatly angering some of the Californios. On 23 September 1846, about 200-300 Californios staged a revolt, under Captain José Maria Flores,Walter R. Borneman, Polk: The Man Who Transformed the Presidency and America. New York: Random House, 2008 ISBN 978-1-4000-6560-8, p. 274. and exchanged shots with the Americans in their quarters at the Government House. Gillespie and his men withdrew from their headquarters in town to Fort Hill which, unfortunately, had no water. Gillespie was caught in a trap, outnumbered more than ten to one by the besiegers. John Brown, an American, called by the Californios Juan Flaco, meaning "Lean John," succeeded in breaking through the Californio lines and riding to Yerba Buena where he delivered to Stockton a dispatch from Gillespie notifying him of the situation. Gillespie, on September 30, finally accepted the terms of capitulation and departed for San Pedro with his forces, weapons and flags plus two cannon (the others were spiked and left behind), accompanied by the exchanged American prisoners and several American residents.Denger, "Los Angeles in the War with Mexico". Later, Gillespie's forces fought in the Battle of San Pasqual, the Battle of Dominguez Rancho, and the Battle of Rio San Gabriel with U.S. Marines and California Battalion members successfully ending the abortive four month battle for Los Angeles and southern California. The Treaty of Cahuenga in January 1847 ended all hostilities in California. Returning to Washington, D.C., in 1847, he subsequently served there and at Pensacola, Florida, until resigning from the Marine Corps 14 October 1854. For his distinguished service in California, he was promoted to Captain, and then Major, by brevet. He died 16 August 1873 in San Francisco, California. Namesake [[USS Gillespie (DD-609)|USS Gillespie (DD-609)]] was named for him,"Gillespie", DANFS. as was Gillespie Field airport in El Cajon, California. Notes References : * * * Further reading * Category:1810 births Category:1873 deaths Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:People from New York City Category:United States Marine Corps officers